the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGo Productions
|Marvel Studios}} |predecessor= |successor= |foundation=March 28, 2014 |founders= |defunct= |location=San Francisco, California, United States (studio production) New York City, New York |num_locations= |area= |key people= |products=Theatrical feature films Television series Specials Short films |revenue= |net_income= |owners=Disney |num_employees= |parent=Walt Disney Studios (The Walt Disney Company) |divisions= |subsid=The Walt Disney Company }} GoGo Productions, Inc. (formerly known as Vouch Bouch Pictures) is an American film production company and an entertainment assets that is acquired by The Walt Disney Company on March 20, 2019 with Shank Films and 21st Century Fox, during the Acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney. It is a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios, a division of The Walt Disney Company and a division of Man of Action Studios and was established on March 28, 2014 and was founded by Don Hall, Chris Williams, Rich Moore, Steven T. Seagle and Duncan Rouleau on March 31, 2014. Its short or theatrical film called Random Lego Movie, was released on YouTube in 2015. Its first film called The Secret World of Marty and Otis was released on June 19, 2015 and the latest film called Bounce was released on May 31, 2019 and the first film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures was Captain George was released on April 26, 2019, as part of their 2019 acquisition of 21st Century Fox, which concluded on March 20, 2019 and the next release was 11/22/63, it will be release on June 7, 2019 in the United States and Canada by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the GoGo Productions banner. In 2019, ownership of the company was transferred to The Walt Disney Company, as part of their 2019 acquisition of 21st Century Fox, which concluded on March 20, 2019 and The Walt Disney Company acquired GoGo Productions through its merger with 21st Century Fox. Starting with Captain George, all studio releases will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Disney also now owns the rights to the studio's pre-merger film library. History 2014-2015: Vouch Bouch Pictures Vouch Bouch Pictures is an former studio who had made a rare released films called Unleash the Sky, it was released on June 6, 2014 in the United States and Canada. It was founded by Michael LaPai until 2015. 2015-present: GoGo Productions is a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios, a division of The Walt Disney Company and a division of Man of Action Studios and was established on March 28, 2014 and was founded by Don Hall, Chris Williams, Rich Moore, Steven T. Seagle and Duncan Rouleau on March 31, 2014. Ever since films like Marvel Studios' Thor: The Dark World and Pixar's Monsters University were released, the studio will be develope characters, productions, stories and the animators. 2015-2018: Feature films Its short film episodes called Random Lego Movie, was released on YouTube in 2015. Its first film called The Secret World of Marty and Otis was released on June 19, 2015 alongside Pixar's Inside Out. Its final film to be produced was How Mice Goes to Los Angeles, it was released on November 23, 2018 before it was acquired by The Walt Disney Company. 2019-present: Disney era GoGo Productions was acquired by The Walt Disney Company, with Shank Films and 21st Century Fox, as part of their 2019 acquisition of 21st Century Fox, which concluded on March 20, 2019. On March 21, Disney announced that GoGo Productions and 20th Century Fox would be integrated as units within the Walt Disney Studios with Co-Presidents Andrea Miloro and Robert Baird continuing to lead the studio reporting to Walt Disney Studios Chairman Alan Horn. Related media and projects Movie Land Animation Studios Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. (MLAS, or simply Movie Land Animation) is an American animation studio and a film production company that is operated as a subsidiary of Warner Bros. Entertainment, a division of AT&T's WarnerMedia. Based in San Diego, California, it produces computer-animation and 2D animated feature films, short films and television series. The studio was founded on May 7, 2013 by Ted V. Miller and is best known for producing animated television series, feature films, shorts, and video games. Birdy Animation In 2002, Birdy Animation was founded by Michael LaPai in May 5th in Santa Monica, California. Every since Monsters, Inc. was released, Birdy Animation always wanted to produce an computer-animation and 2D animated feature-length film. A handful of employees were offered positions doing computer animation and 2D animation in the studio. This is the first Birdy Animation film to be created, it was called Once Upon a Bird, the movie released in March 2004 and to be composed by John Powell. In 2006, this is the first Birdy Animation film to be created by Industrial Light & Magic starting with, Rock-a-Bye. In 2009, it was also created by Sony Pictures Imageworks starting with, Day of the Beach. On December 9th, 2012, Birdy Animation are about to shut down since it was defucted for Michael's graduation and it will be merged with Touchstone Animation Studios. Touchstone Animation Studios Touchstone Animation Studios was founded by Ted V. Miller in January 31, 2013. In the early 2010, the Movie Land staff are producing the animated film production company. Touchstone Animation Studios will be founded by Ted V. Miller at Sacramento, California in January 31, 2013. The real theatrical release was Gnomeo & Juliet and Strange Magic. It was announced that they would brand Birdy Animation to Touchstone Animation Studios since Birdy Animation was defuncted for Michael LaPai's graduation in December 9th, 2012. In 2018, Touchstone Animation Studios got shutted down and was succeeded by Sphere Ball Studios. Sphere Ball Studios Sphere Ball Studios was founded by Michael LaPai in March 6, 2017 at Sacramento, California and it will be making of this motion picture. Ever since films like the Disney Animation's Zootopia and Lucasfilm's Star Wars: The Force Awakens were released, Sphere Ball Studios always wanted to produce an computer-animation and 2D and 3D animated feature-length film. A handful of employees were offered positions doing computer animation and 2D and 3D animation in the studio. In January 2017, it was acquired by The Walt Disney Company and then sold to WarnerMedia for over US$2 billion. Shank Films Shank Films is an American film production company that is a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. It was established and founded by the filmmaker, Rich Moore on March 9, 2018, as for when the teaser trailer for Ralph Breaks the Internet was released on March 9, 2018 and as for when A Wrinkle in Time was released theatrically on March 9, 2019. Shank Films was acquired by The Walt Disney Company on March 20, 2019 alongside 21st Century Fox during the acquisitions of 21st Century Fox by Disney. Filmography As Vouch Bouch Pictures As Television References External links Coming soon! Category:Disney production studios Category:Disney acquisitions Category:The Walt Disney Studios Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Companies established in 2014 Category:Entertainment companies established in 2014 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:2019 mergers and acquisitions Category:Corporate spin-offs Category:The Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Man of Action Studios